Le charme sauvage
by kalid1983
Summary: OS avec pour thème imposé : une créature marine. Vacances en bord de mer à la mode Winchester.


Le soleil se levait sur les premiers jours d'été et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'activité surnaturelle s'était accordé des vacances. Il était donc logique que nos deux frères en fassent autant. Pas de jaloux. Non mais !

Après une partie de "papier-caillou-ciseaux" que Dean venait une nouvelle fois de perdre, c'était Sam qui avait pris le volant, direction le Sud... le grand Sud... Dean avait au moins obtenu ça de son frère. Alors, les lunettes noires vissées sur le nez, il profitait des caresses du soleil, rêvant de sa destination prochaine. Ah la Californie ! Son soleil brûlant, ses plages de sable blanc, ses poupées…

"Aïe !"

Et merde, il avait encore pensé trop fort.

Un sourire niais mais malgré tout gourmand au bord des lèvres, il se cala contre son siège et se laissa bercer par le doux ronron du moteur. Il se sentait bien. Oh oui ! Il était bien... Serein. Comblé. Et bientôt il serait aux anges.

Quelques modiques heures plus tard, l'Impala s'arrêta enfin, réveillant du même coup son propriétaire qui craignait une panne. Au contraire, devant ses yeux ébahis, s'étalait une immense bande de sable blanc que venait chatouiller une mer turquoise... Le Paradis quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas en profiter. C'était au-dessus de ses moyens. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Les vacances... Mon Dieu, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait ne serait-ce que goûté !

Pris dans l'euphorie de ce doux moment, il ne prêta aucune attention à son frère. Plus il voyait les vagues s'échouer en rythme sur la plage (et de magnifiques sirènes étaler leurs atouts... généreux), plus son sourire s'élargissait. A un moment, n'y tenant plus, il sauta hors de l'Impala et partit pour une toute nouvelle chasse dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il avait déjà commencé à s'effeuiller quand Sam apparut enfin avec le parfait attirail du touriste de passage. Draps de plage. Crème solaire ultra-protectrice. Sac de plage. Parasol de poche. Brumisateur d'eau. Maillots de bain. Etc. Il ne manquait que le seau et la pelle... L'humiliation de Dean aurait été complète. Il arqua un sourcil et regarda son frère de haut en bas, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien de la même famille.

"Quoi ?"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, son petit frère était irrécupérable. Il lui fit un signe assez peu discret de laisser tomber et vaqua à des occupations beaucoup plus... intéressantes, distribuant sourires et clins d'œil à toutes les naïades qui peuplaient cette plage. A sa plus grande déception, il n'eut pas de retour... ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se rassurer en pensant qu'elles ne l'avaient peut-être pas vu.

Il soupira. Il n'avait rien à faire. C'était trop calme pour son goût de l'aventure... trop... trop... comment dire... trop normal. Peut-être que si Sam voulait... Ouh là ! Sam était déjà bien assez occupé... avec son portable. Dean pesta intérieurement. Qu'ils soient en chasse ou en vacances, son idiot de petit frère ne se séparait jamais (au grand jamais) de cette carcasse informatique. A croire qu'il ne faisait pas la différence entre boulot et farniente. Crétin !

Il soupira de nouveau et tourna son regard vers l'horizon. Il n'y avait décidément que ça à faire. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Le signe. Cette silhouette qui se débattait au loin au gré de gémissements plaintifs. N'écoutant que son courage, il plongea dans les eaux turquoise et se dirigea à grandes brassées vers la belle en détresse... Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Quand il se stabilisa enfin à son niveau, il ne fut pas accueilli par le sourire angélique d'une belle mais bien par le regard mélancolique d'une bête. Deux billes noires posées sur une tête un peu en ovale et parsemée d'écailles. Un corps à n'en plus finir. Mais surtout un cri plaintif à vous en déchirer l'âme. Il n'avait jamais vu ça et pour sûr, s'il le racontait un jour, personne ne le croirait.

On était loin de la belle en détresse. Qui savait, peut-être était-il maudit ? Peut-être était-il condamné à rester un éternel célibataire durant ces trop courtes (longues) vacances ? Allez savoir !

Il soupira de nouveau et commença à prendre le chemin du retour. Mais c'était sans compter la bête. Affolée, elle poussa une complainte émouvante qui brisa le cœur du chasseur. Pris de remords, il nagea vers elle et croisa son regard de cocker. _C'est pas vrai, ma parole, ça se fait en série maintenant ?_ Il secoua la tête pour effacer cette affreuse idée, sous l'œil incrédule de la bête. Cette dernière, pensant que c'était un geste normal, tenta de faire de même. Elle souleva quelques milliers de mètres-cubes d'eau, manquant d'engloutir notre preux chevalier marin.

"T'es un marrant, toi !" (en recrachant eau salée et plancton)

La bête le regarda sans comprendre, penchant sa tête tantôt sur l'un tantôt sur l'autre côté. Amusée autant qu'intriguée par cette petite chose qui gigotait à quelques mètres d'elle, elle voulut s'en approcher. Mal lui en prit car ce simple mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur. Son énorme cou (ou peut-être était-ce son corps) sortit de l'eau et vint s'écraser lourdement contre le plat de l'eau, provoquant un nouveau raz-de-marée...

"Ok. Peut-être pas si marrant que ça... Bon alors, c'est quoi ton problème ?" (recrachant une nouvelle dose d'eau salée et de plancton)

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un cri plaintif. Pendant un instant, il crut même voir dans les yeux de l'animal une larme se mélanger à l'océan. Sans se poser plus de questions, il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et plongea à la recherche de l'élément perturbateur.

Il avait déjà nagé sur plusieurs mètres et il ne voyait toujours pas la queue et encore moins le problème. Par contre, lui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Il remonta à la surface, à moitié suffoqué, et l'animal poussa de nouveau son cri.

"Ohé ! Ça va ! J'ai bien l'droit de respirer aussi ! Et puis, j'te signale que ça irait plus vite si t'y mettais un peu du tien..."

Oh la bonne idée que voilà ! L'animal tenta de se soulever ou du moins de faire demi-tour, mais cela lui était impossible. De rage, il donna un grand coup de queue qui faillit envoyer Dean par le fond (encore)

Las d'être pris pour un homme amphibie, il s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Un mince filet de sang venait troubler le bleu océan à peu près à mi-chemin de l'animal. Il siffla. Cette bête faisait bien vingt mètres de long !... Pas étonnant qu'il n'en voyait pas le bout ! Il inspira un grand coup et replongea vaillamment, cette fois-ci au plus près d'elle. Il frôla cette peau écailleuse et quelque peu poisseuse qui ondulait entre les vagues.

Cette chose n'avait rien d'un poisson et pourtant, elle s'était prise dans les mailles d'un filet... Par endroits, elles l'avaient lacérée, mettant la peau au contact de l'eau salée et démultipliant la douleur. Voyant les dégâts que causait une si petite chose, Dean prit enfin conscience du bien lourd tribut que le monde animal devait payer pour la folie des hommes.

Sans perdre de temps, il sortit un petit canif qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et coupa le nylon avec une infinie délicatesse, pour ne pas risquer de la blesser davantage. Puis il remonta à la surface, certain d'avoir accompli une grande action.

De son côté, la bête testait sa nouvelle liberté et faisait des ronds sur elle-même en couinant de joie. Cette fois-ci, Dean avait prévu le coup ; il avait pris une grande inspiration avant d'être submergé. Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envisagé, c'était la manière avec laquelle la bête exprimerait sa reconnaissance. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Dean sentit la queue s'enrouler autour de son corps et le soulever hors de l'eau.

"Ouh là ! Doucement mon mignon ! J'suis pas en sucre, mais quand même... Tu voudrais pas me lâcher?" (en essayant de s'extirper)

L'animal lui lança un regard peut-être triste peut-être désolé et, sans crier gare, le lâcha dans un grand splash.

"Quand je disais de me lâcher, je ne pensais pas et arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là... On dirait... Oh et puis laisse tomber !" (en recrachant pour la énième fois de l'eau salée)

Il approcha sa grosse tête de Dean et se frotta tout contre lui en émettant de petits cris qui mirent le principal intéressé particulièrement mal à l'aise. D'un geste nonchalant, il caressa la tête de ce qui s'apparentait à un énorme serpent de mer, pour son plus grand plaisir.

"Mais oui, aussi je t'aime" (en soupirant)

A faire toujours le même geste, Dean aurait fini par s'endormir si un aileron n'était pas passé en même temps dans son champ de vision. Il se crispa et cessa tout câlin. L'animal ouvrit un œil, en plein manque d'affection, et émit ce petit ton plaintif qui avait fait ses beaux jours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son nouveau copain s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans les parages.

Dean cligna des yeux et son regard fit des allers et retours entre son pote le serpent de mer et le prédateur. Pendant un moment il se demanda même s'il ne faisait pas équipe avec un dingue. Mais non, il ne bougeait toujours pas alors que l'autre, sans doute attiré par l'odeur du sang, était en train de charger. Il ouvrit tout grands ses yeux, récita la seule prière qu'il n'avait jamais apprise et s'agrippa comme un forcené à l'échine de la bête. Et là, il lui sembla voir enfin dans ses yeux la réalisation et quelque chose comme 'Ah ! Ça !' et d'un coup de queue, il envoya le requin faire un voyage dans les airs. Il dut atterrir du côté de la plage car, même au large, il pouvait entendre les cris d'affolement des demoiselles qui n'avaient pas voulu prêter attention à sa sublime personne. _Bien fait ! Na !_

Il savourait sa vengeance quand il fut éjecté de son destrier marin. Son ventre faisait d'inexplicables bonds.

"Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe enc...?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La bête venait de passer sous lui et de l'embarquer à une vitesse folle vers les rochers escarpés. Et pour la deuxième fois durant cette folle escapade, Dean sentit sa dernière heure arriver. Par pur instinct, il ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il se sentit en sécurité... c'est-à-dire quand son pote arrêta de jouer au hors-bord. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte, protégée des vents et du temps. La lumière qui s'y glissait semblait presque irréelle... Mais il ne put s'attarder davantage sur la beauté des lieux lorsqu'il entendit ce cri. Un cri de souffrance. Un cri affolé. Un cri déchirant.

Le corps de la pauvre bête était parcouru de soubresauts à n'en plus finir. Elle souffrait le martyre, ça pour sûr. On avait l'impression que quelque chose se débattait au fin fond de ses entrailles. Et si... L'idée fit son chemin dans la tête de Dean et il devint aussi affolé que la pauvre créature. Il était d'un grand secours ! C'était pas totalement sa faute aussi... Il n'avait jamais fait ça... Il avait besoin de Sam. Et tout de suite.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là d'abord. Il ne devait pas être si loin de la surface ; la lumière inondait la grotte. Restait à convaincre son hôte principal du bien-fondé de la manœuvre. Il commençait à escalader quand il fut arrosé. Dans une vaine tentative pour le retenir avec elle, elle avait soulevé sa queue... mais la douleur se faisant intense, elle n'avait pu achever son geste. Elle ne se contentait plus que de gémir et pleurer la perte de son nouvel ami.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais revenir... Je dois juste aller chercher quelqu'un..."

Sans comprendre, elle détourna la tête alors qu'il perçait enfin à la lueur du jour. Quant à Dean, il ne perdit pas une seconde et interpella son frère.

"Sam ! SAAAAAAMMMM ! J'ai besoin de toi !"

"Quoi ?"

"Pose pas de questions et ramène plutôt tes p'tites fesses ici ! Ça urge !"

Quand le principal intéressé arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il était tout essoufflé et de fort mauvaise humeur. Après tout, il prenait tranquillement un bain de soleil avant d'être dérangé...

"Vite ! C'est pour un accouchement !"

"Quoi ? Tu rigoles !..."

"Ramène-toi ! Ça va pas être simple !..." (en lui montrant le passage)

"Comment ça ça va pas être simple ? Il y a des complications...?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ?"

"Serpentine, je te présente Sam... Sam, je te présente Serpentine..."

Cri plaintif.

"D'où tu sors ce nom ?"

"C'est une fille. C'est un serpent. Donc Serpentine... T'es vraiment compliqué comme mec !"

Sam resta un instant bouche bée. Son frère pouvait être si naïf parfois.

"Bon alors, tu t'ramènes ou quoi ?"

"Hein ? Oui oui... j'arrive..."

Mais alors que Sam commençait à rentrer dans l'eau, l'animal siffla et se montra agressif à son égard.

"Hé... Mais... Dean ! T'es sûr qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse ?"

"Serpentine ? Tu rigoles ? C'est un amour... Tout doux ma belle... ça va aller... ce n'est que Sam. Il est parfois un peu idiot mais c'est un bon gars..." (en lui caressant la tête)

Comme par enchantement, elle se calma et se laissa approcher. Puis de nouveau, il y eut des contractions et...

"ça y est ! J'vois la queue... Whaow ! Ça c'est un beau bébé !..." (en tirant un peu pour l'aider à sortir)

"C'est pas trop tôt !"

"Sam ! Il n'y a que toi pour gâcher un tel moment..."

Le principal intéressé fronça les sourcils et préféra se taire. Pour sa santé, il valait mieux. Et puis, Dean avait raison. Une naissance, c'était toujours magique. Et là, c'était quelque chose d'encore plus exceptionnel... Il avait assisté à la naissance d'un bébé serpent des mers et là, tout de suite, il aurait bien voulu voir la tête du bébé. Il s'avança prudemment, gardant à l'esprit qu'une mère protégeait toujours ses petits. Il y eut un grondement qui le refroidit bien vite, puis Sam vit l'énorme tête s'approcher de lui et le renifler. Dire qu'il n'était pas rassuré aurait été un euphémisme, mais en bon Winchester il n'en laissa rien paraître. Du moins, il essaya.

Il essaya de garder son calme quand il sentit la queue s'entourer autour de son torse. Il essaya de garder son calme quand il fut soulevé de terre. Il essaya de garder son calme quand il fut lâché dans l'eau. Il essaya surtout de garder son calme quand son grand frère éclata de rire.

"T'as pas à t'inquiéter mon Sammy. Il t'adore déjà !"

Le temps qu'il comprenne de qui il parlait, Sam se retrouva face à face avec ces petits yeux espiègles et son plus grand cauchemar... un serpent-Dean. Même caractère. Même humour. Même sourire. C'en était presque dérangeant. Et avant qu'il ne puisse articuler quoi que ce soit, il reçut la douche la plus monumentale de toute son existence.

"Comment tu fais ?" (grognon, voyant que le jeune serpent nageait/ondulait joyeusement autour de son frère)

"C'est rien. C'est juste mon charme sauvage qui fait son effet..." (tout sourire)

"Oh ! Je vois... C'est une fille..." (sourire moqueur)

"Crétin !"

"Idiot !"

Ce furent les derniers mots échangés avant la bataille d'eau générale. 


End file.
